A Secret Love...
by Chibi Cosmos
Summary: A confession between two Pokemon trainers... Please R/R


_

# A Secret Love...

_

  


**

## By Chibi-Cosmos

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters on the show. I have rated this story PG13-R because of the shounen-ai content, but there isn't anything that bad. So if boy/boy relationships offend you, please click back. Enjoy! *^_~* 

Ash looked on to the road ahead of him. It was a hot, sunny day and he was tired of it all. He wanted to get away from the pressures of the Pokemon league and wished it could all just float away...

Ash looked over at his companions. Pikachu was taking a nap on his shoulder, exhausted from the heat. Misty was following him annoyingly as usual and complaining about how the heat was making her sweat. Her egg just smiled and said "Toge! Toge! Priiiii!" And then there was Brock. Ash sighed and observed his chisled complexion. _Wow_ Ash thought. _Brock looks so handsome under this heat wave. If only I could tell him how I really feel..._

"ASH!" Misty whined. "Let's stop for a while and rest! I'm tired!" Misty sat next to a rock under the shade of a neighboring tree. "I guess so." Ash said. "Pikachu is exhausted. Maybe we should sit here."

"Well, then we're staying here then. Hey Ash! Do you want to help me find some water? I think I saw a watering hole back there. We should get some for our Pokemon so they don't get dehydrated." He took out a waterbottle from his backpack.

"Sure! I'd love to go!" Ash took out his own water bottle. "Hey Ash! Get some for me too!" She threw Ash her giant water bottle. "I'd love to get some myself, but I'm just too tired. And Togepi is going to take a nap." Togepi just laughed and smiled "Togepiiiiiii!"

"Oh, all right." Ash knew that if he didn't do what she said, she would clobber him. And he didn't need that kind of trouble. Especially if it meant embarrassment in front of Brock.

*** 

Ash and Brock walked all the way back to the watering hole. "See! Exactly where I said it would be!" Ash and Brock filled up their bottles. Brock wiped his brow. "Quite a workout, eh Ash?" 

"Hmm...Oh yeah! Right..." Ash fumbled in embarrassment. He was too busy admiring Brock's powerful arms pick up the water bottles to notice what the conversation was about.

"Hey Ash, all you alright?" Brock looked directly at him. "Oh, no I'm fine." Ash grimaced. _Oh great Ash! Now he's going to think you're an idiot! But...we are alone. Maybe I could tell him now._ Ash thought to himself. 

"Hey...Uh..." Both Brock and Ash stammered at the same time. They nervously looked at each other. "Oh, you first Brock," Ash said. He looked at the ground.

"Well, you see, Ash...I've had these feelings for you, for a long time, and...well you see..." Brock's voice trailed off.

"Really! Oh, Brock!" Ash and Brock looked at each other for a long time. Brock leaned over and Ash moved closer. And then...... 

"Hey, you guys! What's taking you so long?!" Misty complained. She had walked over and had Pikachu and Togepi in her arms. "I'm so freaking thirsty!"

"Oh, Misty! Well, nothing's going on..." Ash stammered as he turned away from Brock's face.

"Well, hurry up! You know how long I had to walk to check on you guys?!" Misty then looked at both Ash and Brock. She raised a brow. "What wer you guys talking about anyway? You look a bit...strange. And flustered."

"No Misty, it was nothing. Honest." Brock looked almost nonchalant except for the fact that his hands were clenched. "We were going to go back until you came along." 

"Yeah Misty!" Ash chimed in.

"Okay..." Misty looked at both of them once more and turned away. Ash turned to Brock and whispered, "Whew, that was a close one!"

"Yeah I know. Listen Ash, promise me..." Brock held Ash's arms with both of his hands.

"What is it Brock?" Ash said, almost frightened.

"Promise me, no matter what happens, we'll always be together." Brock then moved his hands into Ash's hands and kissed them. 

"I promise," Ash said, his eyes shining. "I love you Brock."

"I love you too Ash."   
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So how'd you like it? Please review! I love feedback! Anyways, if you support this couple, please go to my website at [http://www.geocities.com/cosmos_chibi][1]! Thank you for reading! ^_^ 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/cosmos_chibi



End file.
